The Chauffeur's Daughter
by CrystalLies
Summary: AU love story! DHr! Please read and review! This summary sucks, so yeah, whatever...this is my first fanfic, what do you expect?
1. Prologue

The Chauffeur's Daughter 

Disclaimer: I have never, or will ever own any of the characters in this story, except Stephen Malfoy…although I definitely wouldn't mind owning Draco for a night! Moreover, even though the plot was inspired by the movie 'Sabrina', I did write it myself, so please please please don't plagiarize my work, or I will go and flame your story!

AN: This is an AU clichéd love story. There, I've warned you, so don't tell me that it's too clichéd for your taste, cos it's the way this story will work. Please read and review! It's my first fanfiction story, so please tell me how to make it better!

* * *

Prologue

The Malfoys were rich. Filthy rich. They were so rich that they owned a humongous mansion on a hill with an amazing ocean view. It was built in the 1890's, but it had been refurnished to have modern facilities inside the mansion. There were over 30 rooms in the mansion, so many that maybe the servants didn't really know how many rooms there were. There were 68 servants in total who took care of the interior of the mansion, 18 in the kitchens, 12 in the west wing, 12 in the east wing, 12 in the launderettes and the remaining 14 in the living and dining rooms.The mansion had absolutely everything a man could desire for. There were two swimming pools, one indoors and the other outdoors, with two lifeguards looking after the pools even if there was no one swimming in them. There was a gymnasium inside the mansion with all the equipment facing the ocean view. There were also three gardens filled with hundreds of flowers, roses, chrysanthemums, lavender, tulips and ten other different types. These gardens were looked after by four gardeners, not including the one that came to the mansion's gardens once every month to ensure there were no pests in the gardens. There were seven garages just outside the mansion, parked with shining limousines, one for each day of the week. Seven chauffeurs took care of these limousines, including a man called Harold Granger, whom I shall tell you about later.

Draco Malfoy was the master of the mansion, and also the owner of the largest company in England. Ever since his father died of a heart attack six years ago, Draco was responsible of the whole company. So, at a young age, Draco had understood the logic behind "No pain, no gain". With his 6 ft 5 in. stature, the blond twenty – eight – year – old was easily the handsomest (is that a word?) bachelor who graduated from Cambridge University, if not the whole of England. Draco, however, had absolutely no time or energy to search for any girl; the company kept him far too busy and occupied to even glance at an adulterated magazine. But, that did not mean that he wasn't interested in a certain girl who caught his eye so many years ago...

Stephen Malfoy was the younger brother of Draco Malfoy. He was the exact opposite of his brother. Undoubtedly. Unlike Draco, Stephen didn't seem to think the company was important, if it even held any status in his mind. To Stephen, life was too short to be held down by a business, especially if there was an elder brother and a mother to take care of it. To Stephen, the most important thing in life was to be socially involved in everything. And that meant going out with any female human being that he had a slight interest in. Stephen Malfoy had never graduated from any university properly. He had applied to Yale, Cambridge, King's, and any other university that the Malfoys could find for Stephen. Yet, he was always too busy flirting and having sex with the women in the area to even go to the lectures and gain the certificate.

Any questions why he couldn't help with the family business?

AN: Please please tell me if it's any good! If it isn't, I'll just delete it and start all over again!


	2. Narcissa's Birthday

**Disclaimer**: I have never, or will ever own any of the characters in this story, except Stephen Malfoy…although I definitely wouldn't mind owning Draco for a night! Moreover, even though the plot was inspired by the movie 'Sabrina', I did write it myself, so please please please don't plagiarize my work, or I will go and flame your story!

**AN**: This is an AU clichéd love story. There, I've warned you, so don't tell me that it's too clichéd for your taste, cos it's the way this story will work. Please read and review! It's my first fanfiction story, so please tell me how to make it better! Oh, and by the way, thanks to the people who reviewed my story almost straight after it was posted! Please review more!

**RavenEcho**: Yep, it's a no magic story! Hope you like it! Cookie for you straight out of the oven for being the first reviewer of my story!

**Gentileschi**: You've watched 'Sabrina'? Please tell me if it looks like I'm just copying the plot! Hope this will meet your expectations!

**phoenixtamer150**: Yes! I agree, this way I can write whatever I want without people saying it doesn't fit the storyline in the real books.

**Xylentangel**: I'm not sure though, I want the story to follow a certain path, so the characters need to be OOC for it to work. But thanks a lot for the tips!

**LameyDovey**: There are mistakes? Can you tell me where the mistakes are so I can fix them as soon as possible? I'm aiming to post a chapter every week or so, so PLEASE don't bite me!

**Only Secret**: Haha! Duh he's hot! What do you expect from a Malfoy? Yep yep, you can share Stephen with me as long as you don't use him in your stories! …slaps myself Forgot 'he' and 'she' were allowed! Thanks so much for the tips, Grace!

**Amasawa Seiji**: Actually, I don't think I was thinking properly at that moment, but still, 'handsomest' sounds better than 'most handsome', don't you agree?

**Glowing-night**: Thanks! Please keep on reviewing, it really keeps me writing!

I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews already! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter One**

July the tenth. It was an important day for the three Malfoys in the family, as well as an extremely busy day for all 80 servants in the Malfoy mansion. The servants had to prepare the food, the gardeners had to ensure the gardens were perfect in every way, the chauffeurs had to ensure all seven limousines were washed and waxed, all ready for the White Glove Test. To those who have never lived in such luxury as the Malfoys, the White Glove Test was when every object was touched with a white glove, ensuring that everything was clean. Yes, it was an important day indeed. All the gardens were set up with brilliant lights so the guests would never know when the sun set. A band was set up in the middle of the back garden like it would be in a concert. Over hundreds of people would come to this grand occasion.

It was Narcissa Malfoy's birthday.

In the garages, Harold Granger and six other chauffeurs were busy getting ready for the party…and the White Glove Test. Harold Granger. The best chauffeur in the Malfoy mansion. He was quite well off himself, actually. With all the information about stocks he could gather each week from listening carefully to Draco, he managed to buy himself a reasonable house with three servants. He had worked for the Malfoys since Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco and Stephen, had started the company thirty years ago. Now that Lucius was dead, he served Draco Malfoy, driving him to the company every Monday and Friday. With his young daughter, Hermione, they led a comfortable life serving the Malfoys, or so Harold thought.

* * *

"Draco dear, please call Stephen to change into his tuxedo quickly! The guests have started to arrive!" Narcissa sighed. She felt bad having to put all responsibility on her eldest son, while the other son's only worry was if his hair was gelled properly for the ladies. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do; it seemed as if Stephen was purposely avoiding any type of discussion concerning the company.

The party, like all Malfoy parties, was brilliant. Couples danced in the back garden to the music the band played whilst others enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean. Every guest was either talking about the amazing success of the Malfoy Company or marveling at the dress that Narcissa was wearing that night.

The dress was made of the softest light blue silk anyone could buy. It had diamonds and sapphires on the ends of the dress, emphasizing each and every move Narcissa made. On her neck, she wore her birthday present from Draco, a 6 – carat diamond cut by the best diamond cutter in Europe. The diamond reflected the light in the lamps, making her look like an angel from heaven. At the age of fifty – two, Narcissa was still the most beautiful woman in the party.

Not only Narcissa was pleased with the grand preparations that Draco had gone to for her birthday, Stephen was also delighted to find that there were so many pretty women who came to the party. So conceited was he that he forgot it was his mother's birthday and thought they were here because of him. Needless to say, he whispered sweet nothings to every woman he danced with, hoping to seduce them for a good shag later on in the night.

"Hi there, beautiful. I can swear I saw you before, there is no way I could have missed such a beauty! Would you do me the favour of dancing with me?" Sigh. Stephen had again found another heart to break.

Everyone was having lots of fun, and never noticed the young girl on the tree, watching the activities throughout the night, watching her crush of ten painstaking years, Stephen Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Again, thanks to the people who reviewed my prologue! Please carry on reviewing my work, so I know what I need to do to make it better! 


	3. Daddy and Stephen's Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or some of the plot in this story, as it was inspired from the movie 'Sabrina'. BUT I do own Stephen Malfoy (yes!) and Anna and other non – Harry Potter characters that will soon come up.

**AN**: For the last time, this is an AU clichéd love story. The characters WILL be OOC, but I promise, otherwise it should be a great story (at least I think so).

**LameyDovey**: I'll try to make the chapters longer! Thanks for the support!

**Ercasse** **Piosenna**: I think the point of this AU clichéd story is so I can use the Harry Potter characters without having to follow the plot. Thanks for the lovely tips, but I think I like how my story's heading.

**legolover**: Yes, yes, I must really make the chapters longer. Hope this one's long enough!

**krirobe**: Whoa! So many questions! All I can say is to read on and find out! But I'm glad to know another person who watched 'Sabrina'! Extra cookie for you!

**luna45**: Thanks! Keep reading!

**x0KaSsleox**: No, I'm sorry. This is an AU story, so there's no Hogwarts.

**unanomis**: Thanks! This chapter will be longer than the last!

**SpikesDreamer**: Yippee! You're the third person to have watched 'Sabrina' AND read my story! Extra cookie for you too! You'll find out in this chapter if she's leaving to Paris or not!

**phoenixtamer150**: Haha, I WILL try to make the chapters longer, but it'll mean my updates will be slower too!

**AnglxDevl05**: Lol! Read on to find out!

**emikitty0922**: Thanks, and keep reviewing!

**chalkandgatorade**: Yay! I caught my favourite author's eye! Thanks so much for reading my story! AND for being the 4th person to have watched 'Sabrina'! Extra cookie for you too!

**RougePriest**: Thank you so much! I've read your story, and it's really really really good, especially for a first fanfic too! At least your chapters are longer!

**perfectlyfakereality**: Oh, Stephen is definitely hot hot hot! I can swear! nods head vigorously Thanks for making an exception, I promise you won't regret it!

**RavenEcho**: The White Glove Test is a real test, actually! Here's my latest update!

**Sabz**: This one's longer! Can't update so soon these few weeks, especially because I've got exams coming up!

**Amasawa** **Seiji**: Yea, this one's longer, so it should be better!

**AN2**: Hermione's thoughts italics

Normal third person view normal.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them!

**Daddy's Decision**

_The party is so beautiful. The lights sparkling above the dancing couples, swaying and moving to any music the band plays. Some servants serve fizzling champagne and finger sandwiches on silver plates while others take charge of the buffet corner. It is such a wonderful party!_

_And there is Stephen, in his perfect white suit and gelled hair. He is so close to me, just 50 metres from where I am sitting, yet so far from me at the same time. Although we had grown up together, Stephen never thought of me as a female, but only as a normal friend, only the chauffeur's daughter._

_How I wish I could be in his arms, dancing the night away with him, looking into his gorgeous eyes, while he declared his undying love for me. How I wish I could stand proudly by his side, introducing myself as Mrs. Stephen Malfoy, while he grinned widely to show how proud he was of me._

_How I wish of so many things._

_But there is one thing I wish more than anything else._

_I wish I wasn't only 'the chauffeur's daughter'._

* * *

"There, I've washed and waxed the car down to the last inch for the third time, now it looks ready for the guests when they leave," exclaimed Harold. It was a busy day for him, and Harold had worked non – stop for the whole day with only a club sandwich for breakfast. It was now half past ten. 

Growl

"Well, I guess that's my call for something to eat! Mmmm, is that the smell of roasted turkey in gravy? And my favourite clam – sauce macaroni? …..Where's Hermione? Hermione!" He slapped his forehead and groaned loudly. Slowly, he walked to the poplar trees behind the back gardens, to the tree that overlooked the whole Malfoy party, and said wearily, "Hermione, are you up there? I know you are, come down this instant."

Sighing, Hermione replied.

"Yes, Papa. I'll come down right now."

With one last glance at Stephen, she slid down the tree to face her father.

"Hermione Granger, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that tree?" Harold whispered agitatedly. It was after all important not to let any of the Malfoys or the servants to hear this conversation.

"It is unhealthy for you to have an obsession like that!" he continued.

"Oh Papa! Just once more…"

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! I am tired of them! There is only one way to end this stupid obsession of yours."

"No, please! Papa, please don't send me to live with Aunt Christine in Australia! Please!"

"You've left me no choice, Hermione. I'm doing this for your own good. You will leave tomorrow on the first plane." With this decision made, Harold walked back to his house, called 'The Light House', which was supplied by the Malfoys as a gift for serving them for so many years.

"Sorry, Papa." sobbed Hermione. Now she would never ever have the chance to dance with Stephen. It was all her fault. If she didn't stay there so long, Papa would never have found out. Blinking back the tears, she walked back to the Light House, distressing over how she would be able to live without Stephen.

* * *

On the other side of the poplar trees, the atmosphere was much lighter. Now, Stephen had finally decided to seduce one of the women he had watched from a distance. 

His victim was a pretty blonde with sensuous curves and a black low cut dress to accentuate every curve.

Stephen walked up to the woman with two champagne glasses (AN: I'm sure there is a different word for it, but I can't seem to remember it…bear with me) filled with the fizzling champagne. Putting on his winning smile, he told her:

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen such an extraordinary woman in my presence before! You must be the most gorgeous sight in this whole party! What is your name?"

"Oh! Why, thank you! I'm Anna Sisley." the woman blushed; flattered that a Malfoy would notice her, let alone thinks she was gorgeous.

"So, would you like some champagne, my dear? Oh, the band is playing one of my favourite songs, would you please dance with me, Anna?" Stephen smirked inwardly. This one was easy.

"Yes, I…I would love to dance with you, Stephen" she gushed, whispering his name, as if she were treasuring it deep in her heart.

The band had finished the song, and Stephen decided that they should take a breather.

"Why Stephen, I didn't know that you were such a talented dancer!" Anna was surprised at how graceful Stephen could be, and chivalrous. All those rumours about him being a playboy were surely wrong.

"There are so many things that I am talented at, my Anna." replied Stephen huskily. He brought his hand down from her waist down to her hips suggestively.

"Sh, sh! What if your mother hears?" Anna was amazed at Stephen's bluntness. Never would she have imagined a night to pass by so quickly! Stephen was such a remarkable man, and he had chosen her out of the all the beautiful women out there! Since he liked her so much, wouldn't it mean that they were going to be in a relationship now?

"Anna, you are right! We mustn't let my mother find out in case she delays my plans for us tonight."

Anna just blushed. It was obvious where this was heading to, and she sure didn't want to stop.

"Go to the left gardens, the one with the roses, at midnight. By then, all the guests should have left, and I'll send one of the servants to bring you to my room. I'll be waiting for you, my beloved." Stephen whispered into her ear.

All she could do was nod.


End file.
